medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapters
This is a list of chapters in the manga series Medaka Box, and the respective volumes in which they are collected. Volume List Volumes 1 to 10 | ISBN = 978-4-08-874778-1 | cover = Volume2.jpg | title = I Never Expected You to Understand | character = Medaka Kurokami Mogana Kikaijima Tanegashima Yakushima | pages = 192 |Ch1=008. Stole the Show (もっていかれた, Motteikareta) |Ch2=009. Go Ahead And Eat (食ってよい, Kutsutte yoi) |Ch3=010. You Could've Drowned (溺死確実の危険な行為だ, Dekishi kakujitsu no kiken na koui da) |Ch4=011. I Never Expected You to Understand (わかってもらおーなんて思ってないよ, Wakattemorao ^ nante omotte naiyo) |Ch5=012. I Like You More Than Money (お金より好き, O kin yori suki) |Ch6=013. Do You Do This With Everyone? (誰にでもこういうことするの?, Dare nidemokouiukotosuruno?) |Ch7=014. It's Just Clothing (たかが服だろ, Takaga fuku daro) |Ch8=015. Butting Heads (相容れねえ, Aiire nee) |Ch9=016. Looking Down on People as Fundamentally Depraved (見下し性悪説だ, Mikudashi seiakusetsu da) }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-874799-6 | cover = Volume3.jpg | title = I Am The Student Council President | character = Medaka Kurokami Myouri Unzen | pages = 192 |Ch1=017. Because I Decided to Try Hard (私はがんばると決めた, Watashi haganbaruto kime ta) |Ch2=018. That's Not Fair (それはズルイって, Soreha zurui tte) |Ch3=019. Kurokami Medaka's 4th Trump Card (黒神めだかの真骨頂その④, Kurokami Medaka no shinkocchou sono) |Ch4=020. I Am The Student Council President (私は生徒会長だぞ, Watashi ha seitokaichou dazo) |Ch5=021. You Went Overboard (やり過ぎだ, Yari sugi da) |Ch6=022. What Do You Guys Think? (君たちはどう思いました?, Kun tachihadou omoi mashita?) |Ch7=023. 4136163735641? ("Did You Think You Were the Strongest Here or Something?" (お前最強ってなんだと思う?, O mae saikyou ttenandato omou?) in Myouga Unzen's self-created language) |Ch8=024. Everyone Says That (みんなそう言うのさ, Minnasou iu nosa) |Ch9=025. It's Never Been Done to Me (されたことはなかったから, Saretakotohanakattakara) }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-870026-7 | cover = Volume4.jpg | title = My Sister, My Sister, My Sister! | character = Medaka Kurokami Maguro Kurokami | pages = 192 |Ch1=026. My Sister, My Sister, My Sister! (妹、妹、妹だ!, Imouto , imouto , imouto da!) |Ch2=027. The Things That Happen At The School I Attend (私の通う学園での出来事だ, Watashi no kayou gakuen deno dekigoto da) |Ch3=028. We're Waiting For You (君を待ってくれてるさ, Kun wo matte kureterusa) |Ch4=029. LA (あん, An) |Ch5=030. Sigh, What a Pain (いやあ困った困った, Iyaa komatta komatta) |Ch6=031. I Won't Increase (増える　のではなく, Fue ru nodehanaku) |Ch7=032. This is a Touching Session! (とても楽しい触れ合いだ!, Totemo tanoshi i fure ai da!) |Ch8=033. So I'll Kill You (だから殺す, Dakara korosu) |Ch9=034. Won’t Kill Your Life (君の命は殺せない, Kun no inochi ha korose nai) }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-870076-2 | cover = Volume5.jpg | title = He's Normal Cool | character = Zenkichi Hitoyoshi Kei Munakata Medaka Kurokami Kouki Akune Youka Naze Itami Koga | pages = 200 |Ch1=035. He's Normal Cool (普通に格好いい, Futsuu ni kakkou ii) |Ch2=036. Let’s Be Wary of Bad Skin (肌荒れには気をつけましょう, Hadaare reniha kiwo tsukemashou) |Ch3=037. Sorry, But I'm Making It My Business (悪いが関知させてもらうよ, Warui ga kanchi sasetemorauyo) |Ch4=038. Both Being Bad, And Destroying Things (不良さも破壊さも, Furyou samo hakai samo) |Ch5=039. For Abnormals To Be Free (異常の自由のために, Ijouno jiyuu notameni) |Ch6=040. I'll Be There (どこにだって現れる, Dokonidatte araware ru) |Ch7=041. The Only Thing Greater Than I (俺より上なのは, Ore yori jouna noha) |Ch8=042. Searching The World Over (世界中探したって, Sekaijuu sagashi tatte) |Ch9=043. But The You Of The Past (だけど昔のあなたは, Dakedo mukashi noanataha) }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-870106-6 | cover = Volume6.jpg | title = Why Were You Born? | character = Medaka Kurokami II (Past & Present) Zenkichi Hitoyoshi (Past & Present) | pages = 200 |Ch1=044. We Have To Run (もう逃げるしかねーぜ, Mou nige rushikane ^ ze) |Ch2=045. Take The Shortcut (ショートカットできるんだから, Sho^tokatto dekirundakara) |Ch3=046. Who Are You? (誰だお前?, Dare dao mae?) |Ch4=047. You're All Idiots (みんなばかだ, Minna baka da) |Ch5=048. Within The Entire Party, You're... (十三組」の中で誰よりも, Juusan kumi no naka de dare yorimo) |Ch6=049. I Am Not (ではありません, Dehaarimasen) |Ch7=050. You're Medaka-chan's Enemy (めだかちゃんの敵だ, Medaka-chan no teki da) |Ch8=051. Then You Tell Me (だったら私に教えるがよい, Dattara watashi ni oshie rugayoi) |Ch9=052. Why Were You Born? (お前は何のために生まれてきた?, O mae ha nanno tameni umare tekita?) }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-870129-5 | cover = Volume7.jpg | title = This is The Flask Plan | character = Oudo Miyakonojou Medaka Kurokami Zenkichi Hitoyoshi Kouki Akune Mogana Kikaijima | pages = 200 |Ch1=053. This is The Flask Plan (これがフラスコ計画だ, Korega furasuko keikaku da) |Ch2=054. What on Earth Are You? (お前は一体何なんだ?, O mae ha ittainani nanda?) |Ch3=055. You Did Something Bad (悪いことをしたら, Warui kotowoshitara) |Ch4=056. I am Your Superior From Middle School (中学時代の先輩ですよ, Chuugakujidai no senpai desuyo) |Ch5=057. I Dislike Being Frank (ぶっちゃけ嫌いだよな, Bucchake kirai dayona) |Ch6=058. Let’s Be Friends Everyone (みんな友達になってね, Minna tomodachi ninattene) |Ch7=059. Being Loved is Better Than Being Hated (嫌われるより好かれるほうが, Kirawa reruyori suka reruhouga) |Ch8=060. Because A Girl's Love is... (だって女の子の愛は, Datte onnanoko no ai ha) |Ch9=061. Don’t You Dare Talk About Love (愛だの恋だのほざくのは, Meda no koi danohozakunoha) }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-870166-0 | cover = Volume 8.jpg | title = I Love You | character = Medaka Kurokami Misogi Kumagawa | pages = 208 |Ch1=062. I'm Not a Hero (英雄じゃないんだぜ, Eiyuu janaindaze) |Ch2=063. The Minus 13's Class Motto (マイナス十三組のモットーだよ, Mainasu juusan kuno motto^ dayo) |Ch3=064. I'll Do It (やってみるか, Yattemiruka) |Ch4=065. The Student Body President of Hakoniwa Academy is (箱庭学園の生徒会長は, Hakoniwa gakuen no seitokaichou ha) |Ch5=066. What of it? (だったらどうだって言うのさ?, Dattaradoudatte iu nosa?) |Ch6=067. We Are The Student Council (生徒会は私たちだ, Seitokai ha watashitachi da) |Ch7=068. It's About Accepting (受け入れることだよ, Ukeire rukotodayo) |Ch8=069. You Have Become Stronger (強くなったね, Tsuyoku nattane) |Ch9=070. I Love You (好きだぜ, Suki daze) }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-870194-3 | cover = Volume9.jpg | title = My Older Sister Kurokami Kujira | character = Medaka Kurokami Misogi Kumagawa Youka Naze/Kujira Kurokami | pages = 208 |Ch1=071. Come Again When It's Over (終わった頃にまたおいで, Owa tta goroni mataoide) |Ch2=072. Even If Everyone Forgets Me (みんなが俺を忘れても, Minna ga ore wo wasure temo) |Ch3=073. From Now On, I Will... (今から俺は, Ima kara ore ha) |Ch4=074. Please Win for Sure (絶対に勝って, Zettai ni katte) |Ch5=075. It's Not a Reason to Give up Fighting (戦わない理由にはならない, Tatakawa nai riyuu nihanaranai) |Ch6=076. My Older Sister Kurokami Kujira (黒神くじらという姉は, Kurokami Kujira toiu ane ha) |Ch7=077. There's No Way I Can Win Against This (敵うはずがねえだろう, Kanau hazuganeedarou) |Ch8=078. I Want You To Show Me (私は見せてほしいんだ, Watashi ha mise tehoshiinda) |Ch9=079. Just the Right Handicap (ちょうどいいハンデでしょ, Choudoii hande desho) }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-870224-7 | cover = Volume10.jpg | title = Nice to Meet You | character = Mukae Emukae Zenkichi Hitoyoshi Medaka Kurokami Misogi Kumagawa | pages = 200 |Ch1=080. He'll Return (帰ってきてくれるから, Kaette kitekurerukara) |Ch2=081. My Love Was Real (僕の恋は本物だったんだ, Boku no koha honmono dattanda) |Ch3=082. I'm Your Son (あんたの息子だぜ, Antano musuko daze) |Ch4=083. He Loves His Comrades (仲間思いな男なんですよ, Nakama omoi na otoko nandesuyo) |Ch5=084. I Wonder If We Could Understand Each Other (わかりあうことができたのかなあ, Wakariaukotogadekitanokanaa) |Ch6=085. I've Been Looking Forward to It (私はずっと楽しみにしていました, Watashi hazutto tanoshimi nishiteimashita) |Ch7=086. It was an Unexpected Accident After All (不慮の事故ですから, Furyo no jiko desukara) |Ch8=087. Obvious Popularity (当たり前の人望です, Atarimae no jinbou desu) |Ch9=088. Nice to Meet You (初めまして, Ae teureshii) }} |} Volumes 11 to Present | ISBN = 978-4-08-870274-2 | cover = Volume11.jpg | title = Now and Long Ago | character = Najimi Ajimu Medaka Kurokami Misogi Kumagawa | pages = 192 |Ch1=089. And There Is Only One Rule (そしてルールはただ一つ, Soshite ru^ru hatada hitotsu) |Ch2=090. Now and Long Ago (今も昔もそんな君が, Ima mo mukashi mosonna kun ga) |Ch3=091. Even If There Are Mistakes (間違いがある場合でも, Machigai gaaru baai demo) |Ch4=092. I Was Told We'd Be Equals Someday (私はいつか等しい私たちがすることだと言われた, Watashi haitsuka hitoshii watashitachi gasurukotodato iwa reta) |Ch5=093. We're Just Impartial Non-Humans (我々は、ただ客観的な非人間だ, Wareware ha tada kyakkanteki na hiningen da) |Ch6=094. The Making of Kurokami Medaka's Successor (黒髪メダカの後継者の意思, Kurokami Medaka no koukeisha no ishi) |Ch7=095. If You Were Alone... (あなただけではされている場合, Anatadakedehasareteiru baai) |Ch8=096. Because It's My Job! (それは私の仕事なので, Soreha watashi no shigoto nanode) |Ch9=097. Please Don't Laugh (笑ってはいけないしてください, Waratte haikenaishitekudasai) }} |} Chapters Not Yet In Graphic Novel Format These chapters have yet to be published in a volume of the manga. * 098. The Level of Difficulty is B (難易度はBです, Nan'ido ha B desu) * 099. Please Tell Me Just One More Thing (ミージャストワンモアシングを教えてください, Mi^jasutowanmoashingu wo oshie tekudasai) * 100. Create A Themed Quiz, Please (テーマクイズを作成し、してください, Te^makuizu wo sakusei shi, shitekudasai) * 101. Good Luck Then (グッドラックその後, Guddorakku sono nochi) * 102. Do Not Desire Anything (何でも希望しない, Nande mo kibou shinai) * 103. If I Am Able To Do That There Will Be No Problems (私はそれを行うことができる午前の場合は問題はないもの, Watashi hasorewo okonau kotogadekiru gozen no baai ha mondai hanaimono) * 104. A Skill Holder And an Unskilled (スキルホルダーと未熟練, Sukiruhoruda^ to mijuku ren) * 105. I Just Like It (私は単にそう, Watashi ha tanni sou) * 106. I Don’t Have a Heart (私は心を持ってしないでください, Watashi ha kokoro wo motte shinaidekudasai) * 107. I Don’t Know Any Other Way To Live (私は他の方法が生きるためにドントノウ, Watashi ha hokano houhou ga iki rutameni dontonou) * 108. There’s Nothing More Magnificent Then That (もっと壮大な何もしないこと, Motto soudai na nanimo shinaikoto) * 109. I Think You Should Be Thankful To Those People Too (私はあなたもそれらの人々に感謝すべきだと思います, Watashi haanatamosorerano hitobito ni kanshasu bekidato omoi masu) See Also * 000. Medaka Box Pilot Chapter References Category:Medaka Box Category:Chapters